


Crossing the line

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Character Death, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Dark AU of season two. Lucy and Tim become romantically involved after 2x1. Lucy is killed while the team is escorting Rosalind to the burial sites. Tim spirals into grief and anger will anyone be able to pull him back?
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Crossing the line  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: AU, character death

A long day in a string of long days. A bar, music and too many drinks. Lucy Chen blamed all of it for her current predicament. It was before dawn and her head was pounding. She had woken up in a strange bed but not with a stranger. The naked chest she was snuggled against was a career ending mistake; literally. Panic started to bubble through her and Lucy slipped from the bed.

Tim Bradford shifted but didn't wake. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as she gathered her clothes. As she picked up her shoes Lucy found herself pausing and looking at the bed's sole occupant. Her T.O had nearly died two weeks before. He'd been exposed to a bio-weapon. He'd been quarantined in the victim's home and then when the antidote had finally arrived Tim had an allergic reaction. Lucy could still see her tough as nails bad ass partner collapsing unconscious on the front lawn. That experience had changed something between them. The dynamic had been different every day since. Part of Lucy had thought that if they got the sex out of their system they could go back to normal.

Lucy already knew she was wrong and she wasn't even out the door. He'd surprised her with tenderness. The sex had still been hot and heavy, but Tim had been caring as well. Lucy shook herself mentally and stepped into the hall to get dressed. She'd made it nearly to the front door before she heard footsteps padding down the hall.

“Lucy.”Tim began softly as he reached her.

Lucy forced herself to meet his gaze not look at his bare chest or that he was only wearing black boxers. She saw worry in his expression but not regret. Lucy knew that would come later for both of them.

“We're adults.”Lucy began her voice strained. “This happens; we just won't talk about it ever again.”

“I don't think of it as a mistake.”Tim replied huskily as he reached for her.

Lucy backed away.

“I worked too hard to wash out of training now.”Lucy countered with a shake of her head.

“T.O's have a rep too, Lucy.”Tim stated letting his hand drop to his side.

“Which is why you'll step down as my T.O and we won't talk about this.”Lucy suggested as she left.  
****  
Tim ranked a hand through his dark hair and sighed. His head hurt and his stomach was queasy reminding him he'd had too little food the night before and too much beer. Returning to the bedroom Tim tried to sleep but his mind was spinning. He hadn't been that far gone that he didn't know who he was taking to bed. Ever since the quarantine there'd been a bond with Lucy. One he couldn't describe or define. The chemistry had always been there if he was honest with himself. 

Eventually Tim gave up on sleep. He showered changed into sweats and went for a jog.Tim had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

*********  
By mid-day Lucy had a new T.O. Her name was Nyla Harper and nearly the same personality as Tim. Former undercover operative she was transitioning back to normal police work. Lucy would endure Harper's recklessness and harsh edges. She reasoned it was payback for crossing the line with Tim.

Glancing across the booking area Lucy saw Tim and Jackson bringing in a robbery arrest. They'd barely spoken since she'd left his home that morning. Lucy told herself it was what she wanted; but she found herself already missing his friendship. With a sigh she got back in the shop and went back on patrol with Harper.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crossing the line  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim really did try to keep his distance. At work they were professional and off duty they were civil. Yet after Angela's brithday party a month later Tim had spent the night in Lucy's bed. Neither had as much to drink so they couldn't blame that. He was in over his head; plain and simple. As Tim wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist pulling her closer to him he found he didn't mind.

“What are we doing, Tim?”Lucy asked quietly. “And don't say friends with benefits; you know it's not that.”

“No, it's not. I'm not sure what we're building but I do want to see where it goes and I think we can handle the work/off work thing.”Tim stated softly as he placed a light kiss above Lucy's right ear.

Lucy sighed as she turned to face Tim.

“I have missed you; more than I thought I would.”Lucy admitted as she reached up to trail a hand along Tim's left cheek.

Tim kissed the palm of that hand.

“I care about you, Tim.”Lucy continued tenderly. “I think we can make this work. I want to try.”

Tim smiled capturing her lips with a kiss.  
********  
When they came up for air Lucy nestled against Tim. She was amazed at this turn in their relationship. As much as she'd fought against it Lucy found herself warming to the idea. Tim seemed to want to pursue a future and right now Lucy couldn't picture that future without Tim in it. Sometimes life works out the way it was meant to.

********  
Summer turned into fall and Lucy and her fellow rookies were weeks away from finishing training. She wasn't the only one with senioritis. John and Jackson were anxious too.   
Halfway through her shift Lucy got a text from Tim.

'Dinner?'

Lucy smiled.

'Sure. What time and where?'

'My place; we can order in. 6 o'clock.'  
'Okay.'

This dating thing Lucy could get used to.

*******

The next day Lucy found the roll call room packed which was unusual. The room quieted as Grey walked to the podium and Detective Nick Armstrong stopped a few feet from Grey and faced the group.

“Good morning.”Grey greeted grimly. “Today will not be a normal day for us. We're getting a transfer of a serial killer. First female serial killer the state has had; Rosalind Dyer. Detective Armstrong will fill you in.“

As a psych major Lucy was intrigued. Though as she listened to Armstrong detail Rosalind's kills and the bodies that were still unaccounted for she got chills up her spine. Some people were just crazy.  
Grey concluded the briefing with instructions.

“We're going to escort Rosalind so she can tell us where the remaining burial sites are.”Grey continued.

Lucy saw John Nolan raise his right hand signaling a question.

“Yes, we're aware she could try something.”Grey conceded and Nolan's hand went down. “That's why we've pulled in extra officers. Some will be a decoy for the press the rest of you will be with Rosalind. Dismissed.”

The group gathered at the front of the room to find out their assignments. Lucy was glad she was with Jackson and Tim on the Rosalind detail. Once the group dispersed Tim pulled Lucy aside in the hall.

"You okay?"Tim asked with concern.

"Yeah, just female serial killers are rare."Lucy replied quietly as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Don't let her get in your head."Tim advised quietly. "Just keep conversations short and on point."

"Psych major, remember?"Lucy countered trying to lighten things.

Tim smiled briefly reaching out to touch Lucy's right cheek lightly. Then he glanced at his watch.

"We need to go."Tim ordered quietly.

"Alright."Lucy acknowledged as she followed.

They regrouped with the others and awaited further instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

Tissue alert!!

Title: Crossing the line  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: and summary: See part one

By noon Lucy was almost wishing she'd drawn the press decoy detail. She was hot, tired and her feet were sore from walking over the uneven ground. They weren't quite in the Hollywood hills/canyon area but they were at the foothills of it. 

Lucy paused and wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her right forearm. She was glad she'd graduated from long sleeves to short a week ago. Doing this in long sleeved uniform would've been a special kind of torture. 

“We're close; this is familiar.”Rosalind called out as she walked with the group ahead.

“You said that three times.”Armstrong retorted.

“As you know it's been awhile since I've been outside.”Dyer countered with a smile.

The smile ran Lucy's blood cold. There was just something about the woman. Lucy wouldn't coin it as evil, but it came close. As she started walking movement to the southwest caught Lucy's attention. She wasn't sure what it was. Lucy touched Jackson's left arm to gain his attention.

“I saw something to the southwest.”Lucy said quietly.

“What was it?”Jackson asked as they broke away from the group.

“Don't know but felt like something that shouldn't be here. Nobody knows we're here, right?”Lucy asked.

“Yes, was kept out of the press.”Jackson replied warily.

They'd gone about ten steps and then shots rang out.  
*********  
“Get her secure!”Grey thundered over the gunfire.

Tim took cover behind a cluster of trees along with Armstrong and two uniformed officers. He looked over to see Grey had dragged Rosalind behind another snatch of trees. He looked around for West and Lucy and felt his blood run cold. They were to the southwest where the shots had come from. Tim couldn't see them because of a small hill. He heard them return fire and then Jackson scream for an ambulance.

Taking off at a dead run Tim stayed low making himself less of a target. He paused by another tree and returned fire. He heard Grey talking to the airship over the radio. Few seconds later Tim heard the chopper as it circled above. Tim's focus was reaching Lucy and Jackson. Cold intense fear was making it hard to breath. The terror in West's voice as he'd shouted for a bus could only mean one thing and Tim's brain didn't want to admit it. 

Rounding the hill Tim stared in disbelief. Jackson was cradling Lucy in his arms. He was covered in blood and so was she. Tim snatched his radio barking for an ambulance or med chopper ASAP as he ran. No, no, no. He wasn't losing her; not when they'd just found each other. 

“Lucy!”Tim called fearfully as he dropped to his knees next to them.

Jackson was now incoherent so Tim tuned him out focusing on Lucy. He made himself look at her and his heart nearly stopped when he did. Oh God. Tim had been military. He'd been a cop for too many years not to know death when he looked at it. Lucy's sightless eyes were staring upward. Her neck had been nearly severed by the gunman's bullet. 

Bile rose in Tim's throat and he collapsed into a sitting position. With shaking hands he reached to touch Lucy's face. His vision blurred as he rested his forehead against hers. Tim heard running feet as the others reached them. She was gone; he'd failed her. He felt like he was going to be sick. Everything was swirling sounds, thoughts, emotions.

“I love you.”Tim whispered.

He'd never told her. Never realized it until she was gone. A heavy hand on his left shoulder and Tim was gently pulled back. He stumbled trying to regain his feet. He looked into the compassionate face of his C.O before moving to the nearest tree and emptying his stomach. Looking down Tim saw his hands were covered with blood. Lucy's blood. 

“Tim.”Grey called gently.

Another shot rang out just as the paramedics arrived. Everyone took cover. Tim pulled out his weapon and ran towards the direction of the shot. Bastard was going to pay. Tim heard Grey shouting after him but he ignored his C.O. All that mattered was getting justice for Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Crossing the line  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim had tunnel vision. His brain had shut down to the bare minimal. Breathe in and out, one foot in front of the other and eyes searching. Tim heard the police radio but it was as if from a far distance nothing was registering. He knew others were behind him, but he had the lead. The terrain became hillier and Tim concentrated on his footing. Once over the second hill Tim's heart rate surged; the shooter was in sight. A brown haired man was about thirty feet ahead ducked behind a squabble of trees. As he got closer the man's face became familiar and Tim felt his blood run cold. The medical supply salesman who had tried to give Lucy his number. They'd been called to a disturbance at a grocery store. The man had been a customer. Had tried to flirt with Lucy but she'd shut him down. Politely, but Tim had known it'd stung the other man. What the hell was the connection? Or had he just snapped with that rejection and this was payback?

Anger surged and Tim knew the reason didn't matter. Lucy was gone; this man was her killer. Tim ran forward his grip slick on the gun. Combination of sweat and Lucy's blood. Tim tightened his grip as he came within ten feet. The man had seen him and started to move.

“LAPD!”Tim roared leveling his gun. “Stop!”

Vaguely Tim heard the airship's chopper blades above. Saw the dirt being kicked up. Yet his focus was razor sharp as his finger tightened on the trigger. The man glanced back and fired. Tim ducked but wasn't fast enough. A searing hot pain sliced through his right side. Tim cursed. Lucy's killer ran.

Ignoring the pain Tim aimed and fired. The man cried out and stumbled his hand going to clutch the gunshot wound on his left forearm. Tim walked forward firing again. This time hitting the shooter in the right lower leg. The man stumbled but kept running. No way in hell was the bastard getting away.

“LAPD!”Tim shouted as he ran.

Just as he closed the gap Tim's body betrayed him. His vision dipped and blacked sharply. The world spun and Tim felt blood seeping down his side. He tried to take another step and he wasn't sure if he accomplished that. The pain in his side increased ten fold and Tim fell to the ground. The last sight he saw before blackness took over was Lucy's killer disappearing over an overgrown hill.  
*****

Wade Grey surged around the corner of a hill and nearly stopped dead. For a second his brain wasn't processing what he was seeing. Tim was sprawled on his back a pool of blood by his right side; his face ashen. Dear God, no. As he forced his feet to move Wade shouted into his radio for another ambulance. He heard reports from the airship pilot on the suspect's movements. Wade had called dispatch earlier for backup and he now repeated the call. 

“Sir?”Nolan queried quietly from behind.

“Is he....”Lopez broke in her voice hitching.

The chopper pilot continued to radio reports of the shooter's movements. Wade knelt next to Tim and felt for a pulse. It was weak, thready but there. Wade sent of a silent prayer of thanks. He looked back at the grim pale faces of Nolan and Lopez.

“He's alive! Lopez, stay with Bradford.”Grey ordered as he rose to his feet. “Nolan, you're with me.”

Both responded with “Yes,Sirs.” as Grey took off at a run for the last position the chopper had radioed. The son of a bitch was not getting away. Not on his watch.  
******  
As Angela knelt by Tim she checked his vitals once more. She was alarmed to find the pulse was barely there and his breathing shallow. Angela yanked up her uniform shirt and tore off the bottom. She wadded it and used it as a compress against the bullet wound in Tim's side. He didn't move as she applied pressure which increased her fear and worry.

“Tim, stay with me.”Angela said her voice breaking. “I know you're hurting and missing Lucy, but there are lots of people who need you.”

Angela had no idea if her friend heard her. Blinking away tears she continued to apply pressure to his wound. Her hands slick with blood. Finally she heard the medics's running feet pounding into the area. They were flanked by four uniformed officers. One was an African-American male in his forties with a bald head and a beard. His partner was a small brown haired female with sleeve tattoos. 

“Gunshot wound to the right side.”Angela reported.

They moved in quickly and began to work to stabilize Tim. Reluctantly Angela stood and moved out of the way. It wasn't until she bumped into someone that she looked away briefly. When she did Angela saw her boot. She had seen him earlier when they'd arrived in the chaos. Jackson had been with Lucy's body looking broken and dazed blood on his uniform. Now he was pale and on wobbly feet. His brown eyes sunken and grief stricken and fixed on the medics. Angela saw he was starting to shiver and knew shock was settling in. One of the medics had a blanket with them and she grabbed it wrapping it around her partner. It was another ten long minutes before the medics began to stand having moved Tim onto a stretcher.

“He's stable enough to transport.”The male medic reported grimly.

The group of officers parted allowing the medics to pass through. Angela watched them go with a heavy heart. After a moment she shook herself mentally. Angela wrapped her right arm around Jackson urging him forward.

“Come on, we're following them to the hospital.”Angela ordered grimly.

“You go.”Jackson said in a dull voice.

“Jackson.”Angela protested then realized where they were.

They'd stopped by Lucy's body which was now covered by a sheet of yellow canvas. Angela's heart broke as Jackson took a step towards his fallen friend. Angela reached out for him but Jackson dodged her grasp.

“I'm staying.”Jackson said shakily as he knelt. “I-I'm not leaving her alone.”

“Jackson.”Angela said softly as she crouched next to her boot.

The young man wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Angela saw him shiver. She wanted to be on the heels of that ambulance. Wanted to make sure Tim was taken care of. Angela also knew she couldn't leave Jackson he was reeling from the days events. After a moment Angela radioed to Grey that she was remaining at the scene. When she got an acknowledgment Angela crouched next to Jackson.

“I'll go when the M.E gets here.”Jackson said in a shattered whisper. “I just can't.....”

“I know.”Angela replied quietly.

A few seconds later Angela stood and walked to one of the shops. She found another blanket and walked back to Jackson. She settled it around the rookie's shoulders and watched as Jackson pulled it closer around him. Angela placed a gentle hand on Jackson's left shoulder. As much as she wanted to be with Tim, Angela knew he'd understand. She had a boot to take care of.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Crossing the line  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

It was six hours before Tim Bradford was out of surgery. Wade Grey stood in the crowded waiting room on the third floor of the hospital. Half the force surrounded him. He itched to be out on the streets chasing their suspect. It angered him that the shooter had gotten away. Helicopter and foot patrol had lost him in the uneven barren landscape and the woods. The foothills gave any number of places to hide. There'd been some kind of mineral interference with the chopper's computer scanner. The heat readings weren't reliable. The airships were still searching the area but Wade's instincts were telling him the guy was long gone. 

They had a partial description from West, but Tim had gotten a good look. Now Wade just had to get a statement from a friend who just lost his girlfriend. Wade shook his head sadly. Losing an officer was never easy, but Chen hadn't even had a chance to get to her full potential. So close to completing her training which Grey had no doubt she would've graduated with flying colors. 

“Are you alright?”John Nolan asked quietly.

Wade glanced over at the force's oldest rookie. Typical of Nolan to ask if he was alright. Nolan looked like hell uniform torn and dirty His hair was mussed and their was dirt on his face. His brown eyes were haunted.

“Can't afford not to be right now.”Wade admitted grimly. “You should go home. Tim's out of the woods; not much you can do here.”

“I'm not letting Jackson out of my sight.”Nolan replied sadly.

Grey followed Nolan's gaze across the waiting room where Jackson sat forlornly on the blue sofa. Lopez was next to him. She met Grey's gaze and he saw the worry there.

“Let me know if either of you need anything.”Grey offered softly.

“Just want Lucy's killer behind bars.”Nolan said darkly as he walked towards Jackson.

“Don't we all.”Grey responded bitterly.

Turning Grey left the waiting room in search of Tim's doctor.  
*******

“Tim, can you hear me?”

Tim was drifting towards consciousness. His brain was so foggy it was difficult to concentrate on anything. The voice to his right was familiar. Pain flared in his right side. The pain cleared away the fog; slowly. Memories returned in snatches. Serial killer, shots fired, blood, Lucy pale and still. As his mind put the pieces together grief threatened to overwhelm him. The woman he loved was gone.

“Tim.”The voice called again.

This time Tim recognized his C.O. He forced his eyes open and looked towards the voice. He found Grey leaning down so he was eyelevel. 

“Tell me the bastard's dead.”Tim bit out his voice hoarse.

“Wish I could. He disappeared in the foothills.”Grey replied solemnly. “I need you to sit with a sketch artist so we can get a BOLO.”

“I can do better; I can give you a name.”Tim said.

Grey's eyes widened as Tim explained how they had encountered Wright. Then a young black haired man in a doctor's coat stepped forward.

“I'm sorry, but my patient needs rest and we need to move him to a private room.”The doctor ordered.

“Alright.”Grey relented.

As his C.O stepped away Tim caught his arm stopping him.

“We'll get him; I promise.”Wade vowed

“If you don't; I will.”Tim stated firmly.”No matter how long it takes.”

Grey nodded and Tim let go. He felt so tired. Tim's eyelids drifted closed and minutes later he was asleep.

*******  
“You ready?”John Nolan asked three days later.

Jackson stood in the guest room of Nolan's under construction home. After the shooting he hadn't been able to go back to the apartment he had shared with Lucy. There were far too many memories there. He'd have to face them sometime but now everything was too raw. He finished with the last button of his dress uniform. 

“Yes.”Jackson replied sadly as he left the guest room and followed Nolan to the front door. “I can't believe we're burying her and Lucy's killer is in the wind. It's so wrong.”

“I know.”John agreed as he opened the front door and stepped out. “But he can't stay off the radar forever. There's too many people looking for him.”

Jackson got into John's truck grateful his friend was driving. His brain couldn't process much today let alone L.A traffic. 

“I miss her so much already.”Jackson said sadly as John merged into traffic.

“So do I.”Nolan replied in a grief stricken voice. “I never thought we'd graduate without her.”

Jackson nodded unable to speak through the lump in his throat. It was going to be a very long day.  
******  
Hours later Tim stood at Lucy's grave. Everyone else had gone home. His dress uniform was hot and the collar felt stiff . Tim had only been released from the hospital that morning. His doctor had been reluctant to do so. They had no reason to keep him. His vitals were strong and the wound was healing. Tim was still weak but that would go away with time. 

Gingerly Tim squatted down and placed a single rose on the fresh dirt. His vision blurred as he looked at the headstone. He'd lost people before. Lost friends in the line of duty both on the Force and in the military. His marriage had dissolved because of Isabel's drug addiction. So that had been a loss as well. One that Lucy had helped him get past. He rested his left hand against the stone.

“I promise you.”Tim vowed softly. “I will bring Wright to justice even if I have to drag him out of hell to do it.”

Lucy Chen had been in his life such a short time but she had captured his heart. Slowly Tim stood his gaze still fixed on the gravestone. He hoped she knew he had loved her even if he'd never said the words. Several long minutes later Tim left.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Crossing the line  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

It was so hot that day that even the station's A.C was having problems keeping up. Wade Grey had left the glass door of his office propped open in hopes of getting a little circulation. It was mid-morning two days after Lucy Chen's funeral. The press had finally gone away. The bull pen was quiet except for the phones and occasional footsteps. Around noon a tall shadow crossed his desk and Wade looked up in the face of a friend. One he almost didn't recognize. Tim Bradford had been through hell before. Grey had seen him struggle with Isabel and her drug addiction. Seen the toll that had taken on both of them. 

The Tim Bradford that stood before him now was a husk of the man he'd been. He was thinner, pale, dark circles under his eyes. Grey felt a wave of empathy towards his friend. He'd lost a partner himself. Grey had seen others go through it. Had seen others loose spouses and life partners. It was a gut punch every time. 

With Lucy and Tim it was different. Grey had seen a lot of partnership bonds over the years. Maybe it'd been the scare of the bio-weapon and Tim's quarantine. Maybe it'd been that Lucy had seen the end of Tim's marriage to Isabel. Whatever it was it'd only grown stronger. No one had been surprised by the romantic turn and Tim stepping down as her T.O. 

“Have they found Wright?”Tim asked in a clipped tone.

Grey straightened in his chair.

“No, FBI has been brought into the search.”Grey explained gently.

“Permission to join the search.”Tim requested.

“Denied.”Grey responded reluctantly and braced himself.

“I have every right to be on that search!”Tim exploded. “I know the bastard!”

Wade stood leaning against his desk his palms flat on the surface.

“You are physically not up to it, Tim.”Grey stated in a tone that broke no argument. “The doctors didn't even want to release you for the funeral.”

Tim flinched.

“I need to see this through.”Tim argued.

“I know you do.”Wade agreed sympathetically. “You're just not healed enough to be back on duty.”

“I'll heal after.”Tim stated his voice rising.

“I'm sorry, Tim.”Grey said as he sat back down.

“So am I.”Tim bit back as he turned and whirled on his heel stalking out the door.

Grey sighed and sank back in his chair. 

*********  
Tim winced as he got into the driver's seat of his truck and slammed the door. The logical part of Tim understood Grey's pov. He'd known Wade Grey a long time. The man was a tough but fair C.O. He'd been a good friend to Tim through his crumbling marriage to Isabel and her addiction. On this one thing Tim had hoped that friendship would overcome the rules and regs; it hadn't.

Tim turned the engine and put the truck in gear and pulled out of the station parking lot. As he'd left the bull pen Tim had used a computer and pulled up Wright's file and background. He'd also printed Rosalind's. From what he'd skimmed Tim had learned that Wright and Rosalind's had a connection. He'd worked in the prison she'd been sentenced to. Food service and library. They'd communicated through the library. 

Glancing in the rear view mirror Tim saw the small bag he'd packed as a backup. He had known the odds were against joining the search for Wright. If he was honest with himself Tim would agree with Wade Grey. His body ached and the bullet wound crackled with pain with every movement. On top of that he'd had a headache since Lucy's funeral. No matter what he'd tried it hadn't ebbed.

Tim looked at the photo he'd taped to the dash of the passenger seat. Jackson had taken it at Angela's birthday party. They were on the back patio and Tim was standing with his arms wrapped around Lucy her back to his stomach. Both were smiling. Swallowing hard Tim looked back at the traffic ahead. Medical leave wasn't going to stop Tim from finding Lucy's killer. His grip tightening on the steering wheel Tim sorted mentally through the information he had and decided on what direction to go and his plan for the next few days. Come hell or high water Wright was going to pay.

********

Jackson West visited Lucy's grave. The mid afternoon sun beat down but he barely noticed. He was in civilian clothes. He'd been given a week off following the funeral. Angela's doing Jackson suspected. He wanted to be back out there. Wanted to be kicking down doors looking for Wright. However, Jackson knew the leave he was on was the correct option. He was in no shape to be in a patrol car. 

Sinking into a sitting position on the left side of Lucy's grave Jackson placed the flowers against the headstone resting them lightly on the grass. It was a simple mixture of daises of varying colors. Jackson knew she'd appreciate the colors. Jackson let out a shaky sigh as he looked at Lucy's name engraved on the stone. His vision blurred and he blinked to clear it.

“You know what's weird?”Jackson asked quietly. “Place I miss you the most? Roll call. John and I had one day back after the shooting and before your funeral. We looked at that row of seats for a long moment. The room was nearly full before we finally sat down in our normal spots. There was a gulf between us. You've left such a huge void with everyone. I still expect to see you walk into a room....”

Jackson's voice cracked and he broke off. That day in roll call after the shooting Jackson had seen Grey glance at he and Nolan a long time before starting the briefing. That front row without Lucy. Jackson had seen the sadness in the older man's eyes before he'd turned away. 

Drawing his knees up to his chest Jackson rested his chin on them. 

“Nobody's seen much of Tim but he's still healing from the gunshot wound.”Jackson continued. “I know you'll look out for him from where ever you are.”

Jackson had gone over the shooting a hundred times. It'd just happened so damn fast.

“I'm sorry.”Jackson began and his voice broke and he cleared it and tried again. “I'm sorry....Luce. I've relived that moment so many times. I should've been faster, reacted quicker. I wish more than anything I could go back and redo....”

Lucy Chen shouldn't be dead. Jackson knew it was the reality of carrying a badge. Of putting on the uniform. They all accepted the risk that they may not come home at the end of the day. Still out of all the rookies Lucy had the most promise. She'd survived Tim Bradford as her T.O. She'd gotten high marks in the Academy. Lucy had been the best of them and she was gone. With a heavy heart Jackson stood slowly. He rested a hand on the headstone for a long moment before he turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Crossing the line  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: Alternate storyline, alternate ending  
notes and summary: See part one

It took Tim forty-eight hours to track down Caleb Wright. Lucy's killer was in a two bit hotel near the outskirts of town. It was currently nine pm Tim had been on the road for most of the last two days. He'd been in bars, hole in the walls and diners from LA to Reno and Reno to Lake Tahoe. 

Looking in the rear view mirror Tim barely recognized himself. He had a beard and dark circles under grief filled angry eyes. Glancing at the passenger seat Tim saw his badge resting against a blue jacket. He was still on leave; still employed by the LAPD. He was obligated to the oath he took when he accepted that badge. What he should be doing was calling in and telling the local PD that he'd found a wanted killer. Yet he remained in the driver's seat; his hand not moving to the cell phone propped in the cup holder. 

The Tin Star hotel where Wright was holed up was in a string of low rent hotels on the right side of the street. Tim was sitting in the parking lot of the one next door to the Tin Star. He knew if he waited too long Wright could slip past him and bolt. He looked once more at the picture taped to the dash of the passenger seat. Lucy smiled back at him. He felt a lump form in his throat. Memories Tim had kept at bay now assaulted him. That day in roll call when Grey had made the training officer assignments.

_'Sit down, time to play the trianing officer match game. Our contestants are: Lucy Chen hotshot who made her first arrest before clocking in for work. Legacy Jackson West who broke all his Dad's records at the Acadmey. And John Nolan who was born before disco died. Winners are: Officer Bradford you get our hotshot....'_

She'd been a stubborn spitfire from day one. His brain fastforwarded to three days before she died. That day had been one of the best of his life. They'd been curled up in bed together A rare weekday they both had off. They hadn't moved much from the bedroom that day except for food and other necessities. They'd both been dozing around mid-day. Lucy had her head on his chest her long dark hair splayed out in a sexy mess. Lucy's voice had been half asleep and he'd been able to tell by her breathing that she was nearly asleep. Her eyes were closed.

_'I love you, Tim.'_

Now that memory haunted him with a huge helping of regret. Tim had never told her how he'd felt. Never told her how much she meant to him. His heart had been still twisted by the remains of his marriage to Isabel. He'd been working up the courage to tell Lucy. The chance was snatched away. Now he had the chance to make the person who had taken Lucy's life pay. Reaching under the jacket on the passenger seat Tim pulled out his gun. He turned the engine off of the truck and got out. Putting the gun in the waistband of his jeans Tim started towards the Tin Star. Three steps was all he took before Tim unlocked the truck and went back to the passenger side. He grabbed his badge, closed the door, relocked the truck and took off at a run for the seedy hotel.   
*****  
Angela Lopez wasn't surprised to see Wade Grey still at his desk as she left for the day. She watched her friend and C.O for a long moment as she paused in the bull pen. Grey was bent over a stack of file folders a pen clenched in his right hand. His left hand was resting on the top of his bald head. Angela's heart went out to him. The pressure to find Wright was high. Angela had heard the PTB were cracking down hard with the investigation into the shooting. Demanding to know how Wright had known to be there. Wanting to know how things had gone bad so quickly.

They all wanted those answers. Angela had tried to contact Tim the past two days and gotten no response. She'd driven by his house a few times and each time his truck hadn't been in the driveway. Angela had tried not to worry and failed. She really didn't know what her friend's state of mind was. Deciding that if she couldn't help one friend she could help another. Angela raised her right hand to knock on the glass door. Grey glanced up briefly and waved her in. Angela stepped into the office and shut the door.

“Sir, have you had dinner?”Angela asked.

“To be honest I don't remember the last meal I had.”Grey said wearily as he put the pen down and raised his head. “What time is it?”

“After ten.”Angela replied. “I was going to head to the diner up the street; could use some company.”

Grey stood and stretched. He rubbed his left hand along the back of his neck and sighed.

“Have you heard from Tim?”Grey inquired worriedly.

“No.”Angela responded quietly. “I've driven by his house and the truck isn't there.”

“I've driven by too.”Grey admitted “Think he went after Wright on his own?”

Angela had thought about that possibility a lot. The more her calls went to voicemail. The more times she saw the Tim's driveway empty. The cold knot in her gut formed.

“I don't know.”Angela said softly. “He's hurting, he's angry. If he got a lead on the bastard yeah I think Tim would go after him.”

“So do I and I don't know if I can protect him if he goes too far.”Grey stated grimly. 

“Until we hear from Tim we just have to trust that he'll do the right thing.”Angela said sadly.

“Yeah.”Grey agreed wearily.

Angela grabbed Grey's coat from the hook on the wall and tossed it to him.

“Come on, let's go.”Angela suggested. “Your wife won't forgive me if I don't get at least one meal into you today.”

Grey looked down at his desk and then back at Angela

“You know as well as I do that we won't get Wright if we don't keep our strength up.”Angela insisted. “Come on, I'm starving....skipped lunch.”

“Alright.”Grey agreed reluctantly as he pocketed his phone and keys. “Let's go.”

Angela sent of a silent prayer of thanks. They left the station a few minutes later. Getting Grey out of the office and to eat a meal was a small victory but Angela would take what she could get right now.

******  
It hadn't taken much to bribe the desk clerk of the Tin Star to obtain Wright's room number Tim thought as he made his way down the gold carpeted hall. Tim's gun was drawn and the badge tucked away as he reached room eleven. Tim took a step back and kicked the door open. It flew in the door hitting the wall with a thud. Someone screamed in a room nearby. Caleb Wright was sitting on the right top corner of the queen bed. The out of date tv sitting on the dresser was on. The shooter's left forearm was wrapped in a bandage that was blood stained. 

“On your feet.”Tim ordered his finger on the trigger and the safety off. “Now!”

Wright didn't move. 

“I'm not going to jail.”Wright stated calmly.

“Either way you're going to pay for killing Lucy Chen.”Tim promised his words clipped.

Wright wasn't armed but that didn't mean there wasn't a weapon nearby. If Tim didn't get him to come willingly......all Tim had left was his career. If it came down to Wright or his career Tim knew what the answer would be. Lucy deserved justice.


End file.
